Electronic products and in particular, portable electronic products are susceptible to vibration. Vibration can interfere with operation and degrade lifetime performance of such products. For example, various portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, include data storage devices, which have rotating data storage elements. Vibration can interfere with the operation of said rotating data storage elements.